


happiness

by rydellon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: kyungsoo’s life in the future is exactly how he wanted it to be.





	happiness

kyungsoo had never felt like his life would settle down.

 

he had thought that, through years of rigorous training and even more rigorous schedules, his life would never just stop. let him breathe. let him revel in the domesticity that he so dearly craved.

 

but this...this was absolutely perfect.

 

“appa!” haeil cries, and kyungsoo glances down at his six year old son, who’s looking up at him from the table.

 

“do you like it?” he calls, and kyungsoo takes a glance at the drawing his son is holding up.

 

it’s…unique, a blend of colours that kyungsoo _definitely_ would not have chosen, but made for a very interesting visual sensation.

 

kyungsoo loved it.

 

“i love it haeil-ah! do you want to put it on the fridge?” haeil nodded and slipped off his chair, kyungsoo’s attention flying away from his son momentarily to watch the eggs he was cooking.

 

they would be having a traditional ‘american breakfast this morning’, and kyungsoo had, once again, been put in charge of cooking it.

 

taking the eggs off of the stove kyungsoo’s attention flipped back to haeil, who grabbed another magnet to stick his drawing onto the fridge and then sliding it as high up as possible, which was about to the middle of the fridge.

 

“amazing,” kyungsoo said, and haeil beamed, shuffling happily back to his seat at the table.

 

kyungsoo went over to the fridge, grabbing the bacon and closing the door before moving to grab scissors when a pair of arms wrapped around his hips, his flinch earning him a giggle from the other three people in the room.

 

“jongin,” he greats, tilting his head sideways to great his husband with a kiss.

 

a smaller form attached itself to his leg, and he pried his lips away from jongin’s (who whined) to catch a glimpse of his four year old daughter, chunja.

 

“chunja-ya!” kyungsoo places down the bacon package and picks up his daughter, wiping off a suspicious brown smudge near her lip (and glaring at jongin. it was 8am, why the hell was he feeding their child chocolate).

 

jongin shrugged and flashed a cheeky grin, pulling out his phone to snap a few pictures.

 

“appa! papa woke me up today!” chunja cried, flashing kyungsoo a big smile, wide and heart-shaped, crumpling her face up just like his own.

 

“and then,” she leaned closer, “he gave me chocolate!” she whispered, which, considering how loud she was was only around a normal speaking voice.

 

“hey!” jongin cried out in fake outrage, “i said not to tell appa didn’t i”

 

“whoopsie!” chunja giggled, kyungsoo laughing along.

 

“wait! chunja got chocolate! can i get chocolate?” haeil screamed, too loud for the quiet words that were previously flying around the kitchen.

 

“hmm, what do you think appa, should haeil get some chocolate?” jongin asked, teasing his fingers along the hem of kyungsoo’s shirt and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

“yeah, why not. breakfast and chocolate.”

 

kyungsoo placed chunja back on the floor, her and jongin moving to the table while kyungsoo picked up the bacon and continued cooking to the soundtrack of jongin and their kids drawing.

 

a few minutes later kyungsoo pulled the bacon off of the grill, plating it and bringing it over to the table where the rest of his little family was sitting along with a stack of plates and cutlery.

 

“breakfast is served!” he cried, gaining loud cheers from everyone at the table, along with a kiss and a “thank you babe” from jongin.

 

he placed the plates of food in the middle of the table, beside the drawing supplies, and jongin and haeil almost immediately reached for the same piece of bacon.

 

kyungsoo snorted, reaching for an egg and accidentally sharing a glance with his daughter, who smiled at him before stabbing the piece of bacon her dad and brother were fighting over and shoving it into her mouth.

 

the other two gaped, kyungsoo and chunja dissolving into giggles at the looks on jongin and haeil’s faces.

 

kyungsoo could feel his chest explode with happiness at the little family he had made for himself, jongin and haeil and chunja.

 

this is where his life had settled down, and he was so, so happy with it.

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend. 
> 
> i’m taking fic requests here [https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfVUdg9y9QuN6kdzEaU0zoPLxVW6Kr5CetnCSHfpecF2GoonA/viewform?usp=sf_link]


End file.
